wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hodir
Hodir was one of the titanic Watchers and once resided at the Temple of Winter in the Storm Peaks. The Sons of Hodir, a faction in the region, refer to Hodir as a father figure or creator. He disappeared after Loken's betrayal of the other watchers. It is said that the temple guardians are verified to be deceased. A sulfurous odor suggests that death resulted from a fire-base entity and that the previously established cold weather patterns at the temple have ceased. It was announced on Feb 17, 2009 that Hodir is to be a raid encounter in the upcoming Ulduar raid dungeon. Abilities http://www.stratfu.com/strats/Hodir *Biting Cold: Deals increasing periodic damage to stationary enemies. Movement diminishes this effect. Effect is 3200 damage stacking. As an estimate, it ticks once every 3 seconds. *Flash Freeze: Encases the target in a block of ice with 44k hitpoints (35k on normal.) Approximately every 45 seconds. Instakills all frozen targets. 9 seconds cast time. *Frozen Blows: Physical damage reduced by 70%, but attacks deal 40,000 additional Frost damage (partially resistable). Casted after Flash Freeze. Approximately 35 seconds cooldown. *He will randomly spawn Snowpacked Icicles, these drop from the ceiling with a clear graphic. Does 12k damage and knocks back 20 yards. Leaves behind a Snowdrift. Snowdrift cancels the effects of Flash Freeze. *Freeze Inflicts Frost damage to nearby enemies, immobilizing them for up to 10 sec. 5kish damage and freezes, 10 yard range around Hodir and/or PBAoE (unsure). NPC's *On Heroic mode there are 8 NPC's (4 on Normal mode). They are trapped around Hodir in blocks of ice. To have them help you out, you will have to break these ice blocks (which have 40,000 hitpoints on Heroic mode). Note: The names below are for the horde version of the fight. Alliance versions will be addded when possible. Moonkin The two moonkin are Kar Greycloud and Tor Greycloud. They cast Starlight, a beam of light that increases casting/attack speed by 50% for everyone in its radius (about 3-4yds). Elemental Shaman The two elemental shaman are Spiritwalker Tara and Spiritwalker Yona. They cast a buff that increases the critical strike chance of up to 3 friendly targets in a chain by 100% for 15 sec. They also DPS a bit. Mage The two mages are Goesha Blazeweaver and Aurora Blazeweaver. They cast Toasty Fire: Warms nearby friendly creatures, preventing the effects of Freeze and Biting Cold, and increasing Spirit by 4. Toasty fire can be extinguished by falling ice or powerful frost magic. 12 yard radius. Basically, casters can stand by it to avoid taking the 'biting cold' debuff (which forces you to move periodically). Their DPS is the strongest. Priest The two priests are Battle-Priest Gina and Battle-Priest Eliza. They help dispell the freeze (frost nova) and do some DPS. Loot Chests You start out with 3 chests. Every 3 minutes Hodir destroys one of them. His third chest is also his berserk timer, which means it is 9 minutes. Every extra chest will presumably contain more loot. Kill him in under 3 minutes for 3 "Rare Runed Chests". Kill him in under 6 minutes for 2 "Rare Runed Chests". Kill him in under 9 minutes for 3 "Rare Runed Chests". The Pull It is vitally important to not attack any frozen NPC's before Hodir is engaged, or they despawn. Hodir has a very small aggro range, so it is easy to wipe recover. Your tank should run up one of the sides to pull him to avoid hitting one of the NPC's with, say, a glyphed Maul attack. The Fight The basics are: Avoid the snowfalls (they lead to icicles), don't get frozen, remove freeze from the NPC's, dps Hodir. The icicles fall from the ceiling in a Gruul-like mechanic: you notice snowflakes falling (fairly obvious, although their exact area can be hard to pinpoint) and you have about 4 seconds to move out. These icicles deal sizeable (12k) damage, and is the bulk of the raid damage. Reduce the amount of "getting hit by icicles" and you reduce the number of healers you need. Periodically he will cast freeze, which is a frostnova: ~5k damage, hits an area, immobilizes for 10 seconds. Can (and should) be dispelled. Dealing with Flash Freeze Flash Freeze is cast approximately once every 30-45 seconds (it has an internal cooldown of 30 seconds so can be cast that frequently.) It is a 9 second cast. While it's casting, you need to look for those Icicles and find the ones that are, at the start of his cast, still in snowflake form. You will need to move *near* these but not *on* them. You can be very close. Look for a white cloud around them, that's the sign that those are the icicles that will form snowdrifts. As soon as they form snowdrifts on the ground (which is right after the icicles land) you need to move onto them -- a short strafe is sufficient. This will protect you from getting frozen. Pets *will* get frozen, so pet classes must recall pets during this period (and bloodworms shouldn't be spec'd into by DK's until this is fixed if you are using NPC's.) The NPC's will also get frozen and, if you are using them, must be unfrozen as fast as possible. The blocks of ice have 44khp on Heroic mode, 35k on Normal mode. Protect the NPC's You need to decide at the start if you will bother with the NPC's or not. The fight is probably doable either way, although we'll have to wait for the exact tuning on live to know for sure. Note that they are currently healable. If you do then it's vitally important to free them immediately after Flash Freeze. This primarily because you want their buffs and abilities, but also because if you do not, they will be killed when he casts Flash Freeze again 45 seconds later (it insta-kills anything still in a block.) Keep Hodir in range For the casters, don't tank him where he spawns, keep him more middleish. For the melee, either kite him in a slow circle around the middle, or have the melee clump up on the back right side, then switch to the back left when a snowfall lands on them. Or simply walk him back and forth Minimize movement Smart players won't run all the way across the room just to get a moonkin's buff circle shortly before a Flash Freeze is coming. Melee shouldn't scatter to find a snowdrift unless it's absolutely necessary: given so many of them on Hodir, it's likely they can just hang out there. Biting cold, while technically there to encourage you to move, is rarely a big deal since there's usually something to move from. Mobile DPS does very well in this fight. Raid Composition Tanking Only one tank is actually needed here, although a second can be helpful to taunt if your MT screws up. A 50k-HP tank will never be in danger once your healers are comfortable. A druid in full polar gear is probably ideal for the fight, but it seems tankable by any class. Outside of Frozen Blows he doesn't hit very hard: about 16-19k on a druid with a slow swing timer (around 2s.) When Frozen Blows is up, he hits for 8k-40k frost damage, and about 2-3k melee damage. Healing 5-6 healers needed. You will need raid healing, but also strong tank healing during his Frozen Blows. Much or all of the raid damage is avoidable however. DPS A normal balanced mix of melee and ranged is good. Myth Hodir is likely named for the Æsir Höðr or Hod of Norse mythology. Loken's betrayal parallels that of Loki of the same mythology, who tricked Hod into shooting his brother Baldr. References Category:Titans Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs